


FIRE!

by Markson_JJP_Yugbam



Series: Elemental-life-is-chill [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Funny, Humor, M/M, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson_JJP_Yugbam/pseuds/Markson_JJP_Yugbam
Summary: First it was water, now its fire.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Elemental-life-is-chill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559518
Kudos: 21





	FIRE!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first series ... I'm not sure I'm doing it right.  
> Please read and comment and feel free to give me suggestions!  
> Thank you!  
> ~♡

"Ah! Kim Yugyeom!"

The tall boy giggled as he ran to the river and waterbended the liquid over to Jaebum, splashing it right onto his hyung's face.  Youngjae cackled sweetly by the side and JB had to shake himself wildly to get the water off. 

"Yugyeom-ah!" He said, styling his soaked hair up, "don't do that when I'm bending a giant boulder on top of my head!" 

Yugyeom laughed silently and Bambam collapsed into wild giggles as Jinyoung stood up from where he sat on the ground and walked to JB. He lifted his staff and summoned a great wind to dry up the older.

"That was funny!" Bambam managed through his laugh as he calmed down slightly.

Jaebum glared halfheartedly at him. "Not really," he grumbled, crossing his arms, "I could've accidentally smashed myself and left Jinyoung heart broken." He gestured to his boyfriend, who was grinning.

  


Jackson gasped from on top of a boulder. "Well, excuse you, hyung!" He put his hand on his heart and dramatically flipped his head back, " Don't you think we would be upset too?"

JB lifted an eyebrow, amused.

"I don't think we give him a reason to think that!" Mark exclaimed loudly, waving towards Yugyeom, who was still lost in his laughs.

"Yeah. No kidding!" JB responds as the whole group burst into laughter again.

Jackson slid off the boulder as he collapsed into snickers and fell beside Bambam, his fellow firebender igniting a flame onto his fist.

Youngjae screeched at the sight of it, rushing to the river and waterbending more water onto the younger, who coughed and spluttered at the sudden fluid. 

"What the heck, Youngjae?!" He gasped

"Sorry," came the sheepish reply, "But...fire."

"Yes." Bambam said, "I'm a FIREBENDER."

The entire group just lost it, the laughs echoing around.


End file.
